powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Micro Zords
The Micro Zords, formerly referred to as Transmax Vehicles, are several zords that one can build and take apart in multiple ways. They have few or no hinges and are put together through interlocking pegs and holes. They are set at about more or less 1:64 scale (supposing zords were the size of cars), and are sold in carded sets. Their releases coincide with those of Transforming Megazords in the same line. Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Transmax Vehicles :From the TV series Operation Overdrive The initial series featured Mugenbine-style pegs and joints, where inside a hole are clasps. The zords were sold three at a time. Series One * Set A ** Dump Driver (original red version) ** Dozer Driver (original yellow version) ** Sub Driver (original pink version) * Set B ** Speed Driver (original black version) ** Gyro Driver (original blue version) ** Sonic Streaker (original red version) * Set C ** Shovel (original cyan version) ** Crane (original indigo version) ** Cement (original green version) ** Drill (original orange version) * Set D ** Dump Driver (redeco black version) ** Dozer Driver (redeco red version) ** Sub Driver (redeco yellow version) * Set E ** Speed Driver (redeco red version) ** Gyro Driver (redeco green version) ** Sonic Streaker (redeco blue version) Series Two The joints on Series Two are not compatible with Series One. * Set F ** Fire Truck Zord ** Rescue Runner 1 ** Rescue Runner 2 * Set G **BattleFleet Megazord (original blue/silver version) * Set H **BattleFleet Megazord (redeco black/gold/orange version) Image:Microoo-a.jpg|Set A Image:Microoo-b.jpg|Set B Image:Microoo-C.jpg|Set C Image:Microoo-d.jpg|Set D Image:Microoo-e.jpg|Set E Image:Microoo-f.jpg|Set F Image:Microoo-g.jpg|Set G Image:Microoo-h.jpg|Set H Power Rangers Jungle Fury Micro Megazord : From the series Jungle Fury This series started with completely altered Micro Zords, then midway began introducing zords that came from the TV show. However, the collection is missing several show zords, namely the Lion, Elephant, Wolf, Shark and Bat. Series One Series One features zords that are inspired by the design of the show zords but with an automotive look. * Micro Animal Zords Set A ** Tiger (redesigned car style) ** Jaguar (redesigned car style) ** Cheetah (redesigned car style) * Micro Animal Zords Set B ** Bat (redesigned helicoptor style) ** Shark (redesigned submarine style) ** Elephant (redesigned tank style) * Micro Animal Zords Set C ** Lion (redesigned bike style) ** Leopard (redesigned bike style) ** Puma (redesigned bike style) Series Two Series Two were all relatively accurate versions of the Animal Spirits. They were also sold as a full box set as "Jungle Micro Megazord Set". * Jungle Pride Microzord Set D ** Tiger Animal Spirit (show design) ** Jaguar Animal Spirit (show design) ** Cheetah Animal Spirit (show design) * Jungle Master Microzord Set E ** Gorilla Animal Spirit (show design) ** Antelope Animal Spirit (show design) ** Penguin Animal Spirit (show design) * Rhino Steel Microzord Set F ** Rhino Steel Zord ** Chameleon Animal Spirit Image:Microjf-a.jpg|Set A Image:Microjf-b.jpg|Set B Image:Microjf-C.jpg|Set C Image:Microjf-d.jpg|Set D Image:Microjf-e.jpg|Set E Image:Microjf-f.jpg|Set F Power Rangers RPM Micro Zords :From the series RPM Series One This series is equal parts show-based and made-for-toy zords. Each set comes with a bonus zord and the three makes their own Megazord. * High Octane Megazord ** Eagle Racer ** Lion Hauler ** Bear Crawler ** Bonus Frog Zord * Velocimax Megazord (ValveMax Megazord) ** Tail Spinner ** Wolf Cruiser ** Croc Carrier - can carry the mini zords that come with Power Rangers RPM action figures. ** Bonus Cobra Zord * Torque Megazord ** Panther zord ** Fox zord ** Swallow zord ** Bonus Cat Zord Series Two This series went unreleased in the USA but was sold in the UK and in Bandai Asia territories. It also marked the only appearance of Engine Daishogun in Power Rangers franchise. Each set also comes with a bonus zord and the three makes their own Megazord. * Mach Megazord ** Falcon Zord ** Tiger Jet ** Whale Zord ** Bonus Ray Zord * PaleoMax Megazord ** Paleozord Mammoth car ** Paleozord Triceratops car ** Paleozord T-rex car ** Bonus Firebird Zord * Engine Shogun Megazord ** Shogun Eagle Racer ** Shogun Lion Hauler ** Shogun Bear Crawler ** Bonus Porpoise Zord Image:RPMmz-ho.jpg|High Octane Image:RPMmz-vm.jpg|ValveMax Image:RPMmz-t.jpg|Torque Image:RPMmz-m.jpg|Mach Image:RPMmz-pm.jpg|PaleoMax Image:RPMmz-es.jpg|Engine Shogun Category:Toyline